Miracle
by ida.voutila
Summary: Anything can happen when the FACE family spends their christmas with the nordics. SuFin, FrUK, GerIta and DenNor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miracle**_

Authors note:

I apologize for the upcoming grammar mistakes. There will surely be atleast some, because I´m from Finland. This fanfiction includes Sufin, FrUK and some GerIta and DenNor.

Hope you´ll enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Eeeenglaaand! Mon cher! Where are you!" France said. "Shut up Francis! And I´m not your cher!" England yelled to him. "Here we go again", said America.

"But mon cher! Where´s your christmas spirit? We´re going to Tino´s this year!" France said. "I don´t like christmas", said England and moved his eyebrows to an angry look. "I know, I know! No presents or santa when we were young. Now you have those both", France said.

England almost smiled but then didn´t. "Look. If we´re going to Tino´s this year we need to give them gifts too", England said. "Can Finland receive gifts?" Matthew asked, interested in the subject of gifts.

"Why shouldn´t he?" Alfred asked. "Well, he is the Santa!" France said. "He is?" Alfred asked. "I didn´t know!" He then finished. "At least Matt knows ce truth!" France said with his teasing voice.

"What truth?" Matt asked. "That Finland is Santa", said England. "Y-you noticed me?" Matthew said with an asking voice of his. "Well, christmas is in 3 days", he said. "It might be a christmas miracle!" Said Alfred and started laughing to his own joke.

-At Tino´s-

"Berwald! What should I give to Peter and the others?" Tino asked. "´ d´n´t kn´w... S´meth´ng", he said. "Well, thanks for the help", Finny said slightly ironically. "Maybe I´ll just give them something that would make anyone happy", he said.

"Papa! Someone´s at the door!" Peter said. Berwald opened the door. It was Feliciano. "Is Tino here?" He asked. "Mmhm", Berwald said. "I´ll take that as a yes. Thanks!" The Italian had said before running to the kitchen.

"Feli! What are you doing here?" Tino asked and smiled to him. "I just came to ask if we can come here again this year?" Feli asked. "Oh, sure. I just have to tell England", Tino said. "Thank you. We´ll come here then! Ciao!" Feli said and left. "Moi, moi!" Tino said to him before he was out of the door.

How will England react to extra guests? And what will happen in the next chapter?

Sorry if this is a little short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Vastaa vastaa*", Tino said when calling England. "Bonjour. Angleterre can´t get to the phone right now, but I´ll take the message to him", said the Frenchman. "Oh, moi Francis. I was just going to tell that Feli and Ludwig are joining us", Tino said. "Oh, Feli et Ludwig? Non Romano or Spain?" France asked. "No... But, if you could just tell him, I would be so happy", Tino said.

"I´ll tell him. But tell me, Tino. How´s it going with Sweden? Do you need any tips in..." Francis was saying when he saw the Englishman looking at him angry. "Francis Bonnefoy! Give me my bloody phone!" Arthur yelled. "Qui, qui! Don´t mess up mon hair!" Francis said and tried to save his hair from being messed up.

"Hello, who am I talking to?" Arthur asked. "Oh, it´s just me Tino. I was going to tell you that Feli and Ludwig would like to join us", said the Finn. "Oh, well... If they want to. And I´m sorry for the frog to invade your privacy", England said. "Oi, it´s nothing. Denmark always does that", Finny said to the Englishman, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, about christmas. What do you think that you and your family would want?" Finny asked. "Oh, my family? Let me just go to another room", Arthur said. "Tell him that I want some good wine or a new coat!" Francis yelled to Arthur when he leaved the kitchen.

"Did you hear him or do I have to tell what he said?" Arthur asked. "I heard. That´s one down, four to go", Finny said. "Four?" Arthur asked. "Yes. You, Alfred, Matt and Peter", Finny said. "Peter... He says that we are also his family?" Arthur asked with happier voice. "Well... Not really but I think that you are as equal as we are" Finny said.

"Well, give Alfred some alien stuff. He likes that. And Matt, I honestly don´t know. You should ask France that. I don´t want anything too special", Arthur told Finny. "Thank you. I´ll ask France about Matthieu", Finny said. "Well, have a nice day", England said. "You also, moi moi!" Finny said and ended the call.

"Now I know what the others wan´t. Well, not Matthieu... I´ll ask France soon, I´m getting into hurry", Finny said and leaved the house to go get the presents.

-At France´s house-

"Mon dieu! What will I give to Angleterre? I want to give him something special", France talked to himself. He had gone through many magazines and pamflets, but nothing was good enough for Iggy.

Francis heard the phone ring and took the phone to his hand to answer.

"Bonsoir. Who is this?" Francis asked. "Hello, it´s me Tino. I was just wondering what Matt would like as a gift", Tino said. "Matthieu? I think he would like red and white sweater. It´s cold in the north as you know", Francis said surprisingly with care in his words.

"Oh, thank you Francis! Merci!" Finny said. "Merci? You know French?" Francis asked. "Only a little. I have to know, since I am the santa", Finny said. "Of course. But see you on christmas!" Francis said. "Moi moi!" Finny said to the frenchman.

"Now, what should I give to Arthur? I don´t want him to think that I don´t care about him", Francis said. Then he saw a picture of a ring. The ring was made out of 100% silver and it had an emerald color gem on it. It was just the kind that would be perfect on l´Angleterre.

Francis took his coat and ran out of his appartment. He had to get that ring.

A ring? What is he going to do with it? It´s France that we are talking about. Sorry for another short one, but the next one will be longer!

*Translation:

Vastaa vastaa: Answer, answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

France got to the store that sold the ring he wanted to give to his love. The cashier went to him and smiled to him.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked. "Qui. I want to buy this ring", Francis said and showed the picture to the cashier. "Oh, you have an amazing taste! That´s a very unique gem, a dragongem to be exact", she said.

"Merci. Now, could I have one?" Francis asked. "Of course. Are you going to propose to someone special on christmas?" She asked. "Non. It´s just for an old friend of mine", Francis said because he didn´t want to tell her that he loved the guy the ring was for. "Oh, well you surely like this friend to give her a ring. Hopefully she doesn´t get a wrong idea", she said.

"Her? She? It´s for Arthur, and I´m pretty sure his a guy", Francis said. "Oh, I´m sorry. Here you go. It´s 994,95$" The cashier said and smiled yet again to the frenchman. "There. Merci, have a nice christmas!" Francis said and left the store, now relieved that he had something for l´Angleterre.

-At England´s house-

"I hope that Francis doesn´t give me anything special this year. He always gives me something big and expensive", Arthur told America. "Dude! Relax! You should think what you´re giving him, not what he gives you" Alfred said.

"Oh no!" Arthur said when he remembered that he doesn´t have a gift for him. "I don´t have anything for him! What would he want? Except a new coat and wine", Arthur asked Alfred. "I dunno. Why should it even matter?" Alfred asked. "You just told me to think about his gift! That git is annoying but he is a friend", Arthur said.

Arthur had felt warmly about Francis for a long time. He didn´t want anyone to know that he had loved him for centuries. A century or two weren´t too long to a nation to live, but to love, it was really long.

"Whoa! Do I sence something called caring? Artie, you care about Francis!" The American said and put his arms on Arthurs shoulders. "I don´t care for him. I just... Don´t want the others to think that I´m cheap with my gifts. That´s all. And get your hands away from me!" Arthur yelled.

"I knew it! I to-ta-lly knew it!" Alfred said and laughed at Arthur who´s cheeks had gone a little more red when he had asked about Francis.

"Well, maybe I care a little", England said but was still pretty mad about Alfred´s words. "Hahaha, dude! You need to tell him, like seriously!" He told England.

"He doesn´t like me. He never has and never will", England said, now a little sadder. "Are you kidding? When you´re not around he actually says he´s bored. He always talks about you, what is kinda annoying. He totally likes you!" Alfred said.

England was still questioning whether Francis had feelings for him or not. He knew that he liked flirting with him, but that doesn´t mean that he loved him. But then again, he does call him cher.

"Well then, what should I give him?" England asked. "Like I said earlier I dunno. Something from the heart I guess", Alfred said.

England then got a risky idea. He just smiled and said: "Now I know what I´m going to do..."

-At Norway´s place-

"Onii-chan"

"Not gonna say it!"

"Onii-chan"

"Don´t care!"

"Onii-chan"

"Stop it!"

This was a normal conversation between Norway and Iceland. Iceland was at Norway´s place till the christmas party at Tino´s. It was a tradition to them. They had been doing so for as long as they could remember.

"Two can play this game! Why don´t you tell Denmark that you love him?!" Icey said with his annoyed voice, "I don´t love him!" Norway yelled. "Yeah right! You love him and everybody knows that!" Icey said. "I don´t love him! He´s annoying and stupid!" Norway kept yelling.

"Oh c´mon! Ever since Tino and Berwald got married you have been seriously jealous of them!" Icey then yelled back. "Me? Jealous? I´m not jealous of them!" Norway yelled.

Suddenly when the conversation had taken a strong curve to the agressive side, Norway stopped yelling and left his own home. He was in pain. He didn´t like arguing with Iceland.

"Where are you going now?!" Iceland asked with his voice still yelling. When he didn´t get an answer he realized what he had done. He had hurted his brother, just over some stupid word._ Onii-chan, _more like Big embarrassment.

What is Englands risky idea? And will Iceland apologize? Only future will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Chére Anglais! Peu de lapin!" Francis called the Englishman. "Frog! W-what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, fearing that he would see his christmas present in his trousers pockets.

"Don´t you remember? We promised to spend the day before christmas together", Francis asked. "Oh, yes. I must have forgotten. Make your self like home", Arthur said. "Already have. But Arthur, are you okay? You´re acting nicer towards me then before", Francis said with his worried voice.

Arthur felt his face getting warmer. "I´m okay. There´s leftovers in the fridge, if you´re hungry", Arthur said and went to his room to hide the gift. Hopefully Francis wouldn´t find it.

"So, how have you been?" Arthur asked, when he had gotten into the livingroom. "Bien. Got a call from Tino yesterday asking about presents", Francis said. "Oh, so did I", Arthur said. "Well, what did you say about your gift?" Francis asked. "I don´t want anything to special. Something nice and small", he answered.

"Then, I got it half right" Francis said and winked at Arthur. "Well, I already know what you want", Arthus said. "Don´t be so sure. I always want something santa can´t give me", Francis said meaning that he wanted Arthur.

"What´s that?" Arthur asked. "It´s a secret", Francis answered. "Pity, I would love to know what santa can´t give", Arthur said. "What are we going to do?" Arthur then asked. "We could go to a bar and get some drinks", Francis suggested. "I´ll get our coats, but let´s not drink to much. I don´t want a hangover on christmas", Arthur said, accepting the idea.

The duo left the door and went to bar across the town.

The bartender wasn´t having the best time of his life. He wanted to go home to his girlfriend and just enjoy the christmas without having to work. Or so Artur imagined it.

"What would you want?" He asked. "Redwine, sil vous plait", Francis said. "I´d fancy a beer", Arthur said. "Arthur, a beer?" Francis asked with a dissapointed face.

"Yes, a beer. What´s wrong with that?" Arthur asked. "Well, I thought you´d like something more expensive. It´s almost christmas anyways", Francis said.

"I don´t like expensive stuff. The regular is always the best standard", Arthur said and took a sip out of the bottle.

Francis just looked at him. Arthur looked like an angel when drinking. He looked like an angel at any given time actually, but the cutest moments happened while drunk.

-After a couple of beers-

"We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new yeaaaar!" Arthur was singing.

"I think you should get your buddy home. His starting to make no sence at all", bartender said. "Qui, you´re right. But isn´t he just the cutest?" Francis asked the bartender. "Who?" Arthur asked. "Tu*", Francis said and smiled at the drunken Englishman.

-At England´s house-

"Let´s get you to your bedroom", Francis said while carrying Arthur. Arthur rested on his bed and looked at the Frenchman. "Come here", he said. "What?" Francis asked. "You heard me, come here", Arthur said.

Francis sat on Arthurs bed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg. He stared at Arthur, not moving the Englishmans hand. Arthur came closer and kissed Francis softly. They both wanted the kiss to last forever but Francis had to break it off.

"Non. I can´t take advantage of your drunken status", Francis said. "But, Francis... I want you, and I want you now!", Arthur said to him with a needy voice. "I want you to, but I think that when you wake up, you´re not going to like what you´ve done. You are drunk and making poor decisions", Francis said.

Francis was in pain, thinking that Arthur didn´t really want him. That he was just desperate and Francis just was there to play around with.

"I´m going to the guest room. Bonne nuit", Francis said. "Good night", Arthur said. He knew that what he had done was unacceptable. "Thanks a lot Alfred. I took your advice and now he´s freaked out by me", he thought.

Did England mess things up? And why did France suddenly become a person, who´d turn down funtime? We´ll see that in the next chapter.


End file.
